Just Another Messed Up Dream
by Honhiry
Summary: When Cinema Bizarre come to live with my friends and I, things start getting out of hand... Will this work out or will the house collapse? M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Messed Up Dream

Just Another Messed Up Dream

By

Honhiry

Me: Hey! This is a dream I've been having and I thought I'd post it up for everyone else to see!

Badger/Laura: no comment

Taggy/Talia: runs around

LauraXLaura LarXLum

TaliaXYu TalXYu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, I can't wait!" I said, jumping up and down while trying to straighten out the living/TV room. "I know! I wonder what they'll think of us!?" Talia said, grinning as she helped me out by dusting. We both coughed when she bounced like me sending some dust into the hair. "Noice…" I said, chuckling. "Shush…" She said calmly and we resumed out cleaning.

You see, Cinema Bizarre were coming to live with us for no apparent reason. So we decided to clean of our rather dirty house. (Why this is I do not know…)

"Finally done with cleaning my room and the bathrooms upstairs…" Laura panted, coming down the stairs. "Oh goody! We just finished the down stairs as well!" I said, my grin growing larger and I wiped my brow. "I think we better take a shower…" Talia said, glancing at me. Both of us being rather dusty and Laura kinda sweaty we all agreed.

After we took a shower and changed we waited down stairs talking and watching TV. When the door knocked Laura was the first to be and was actually already at the door. "Well, at least she's not tired…" I said, raising my eyebrow. "Slightly scary actually…" I continued, frowning now. "Yea, just a little a bit…" Talia murmured, looking a bit scared as well.

By this time Cinema Bizarre were already in the entry room. "Ada, Talia, get your butts in here!" Laura called sounding slightly annoyed. We both rolled our eyes and groaned as we stood up, our legs, back, and feet weren't being very friendly. In fact, we did more than Laura did so we were now rather sore.

Upon entering the entry room, we both but on smiles. "Hey, tis Ada." I said giving my usual half smile before shooting daggers at Laura with my eyes. "I'm Talia." Talia said plainly and we both shrugged. "Hey, I'm-" but Laura cut Strify off. "We know who you are!" I hit my head on the near by wall a few times and said "Stackerish much, Laura?" Talia said chuckling. Yea, they must have thought we were pretty creepy.

Later that day I was in search for Talia, but I couldn't find her in the usual spots she normally is (Computer room, her bedroom, Kitchen, TV). Sighing I decided to check the spare room where there was nothing but spare furniture. I opened the door and Talia and Yu were kissing each other like mad, they didn't even notice I was there. I stood there for a moment then burst into laughter, so hard that I fell over and didn't stop. They still didn't stop! Lord, there was no way you could get them to stop! I could hardly breathe, but still I did not stop my hysterical laughing. Strify and Kiro came by and drag me away.

Yea, it was pretty messed up. After we all had lunch (Talia and Yu were no where to be seen still) we all went our own ways in the house. I was watching TV and Kiro came by. Soon we were both fighting over what channel we should watch. I wanted to watch Sponge Bob and he wanted to watch My Little Pony, I don't know why that horrifying show was on so late… Giving in I went to go search for Laura this time, man I was bored! "Laura! Where are you!?" I called, heading up stairs. She was normally up there, either playing her guitar, doing Dance Dance Revolution, or talking on Mypace, I knew she'd be up there some where doing something at the least…! "Laura, c'mon! I'll let you wear Amy!" Now you see, Amy is my wig. It's a long story… She wasn't in her room, or the upstairs TV room, nor the bathroom doing her makeup or straightening her hair that she loves to take so long on doing. Sighing I decided to check the places she normally is not! She wasn't in the kitchen, the down stairs TV room, I wouldn't blame her, Kiro was still watching My Little Pony…and she wasn't in the music/art/sewing room playing her bass or painting something new.

Mumbling something about a certain Badger I decided to look _everywhere_ 'cause it was just plain weird for her not to be in those rooms. I looked in the entry room and hall. The four other bathrooms, the three extra bedrooms, the front hard, the back yard, the lake, the play set (We wanted a play set), the dock (I wanted to barf when if went up and down), and I still couldn't find Laura! That darn Badger was killing me now!

I ran back to the house and went into the living/TV room. "Kiro…! Laura…missing…where…?" I said through gasps. He looked away from the TV screen as I glanced at it and shuddered with horror. "Umm, I haven't seen your friend since lunch…" he said, looking at me as if I was insane. "Thanks…!" I said before dashing to find Shin. But I thought better of it and decided to find Strify first, then Yu if Talia and him were done… "STRIFY!!" I said bursting into his room. He fell off his bed seeing as he was on the very edge practicing a song. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! KNOCK NEXT TIME!!" he yelled at me. "Laura, I can't find her and I'm bored!" I practically whined. "I went straight to here after lunch, so I have no clue…" he grumbled, picking himself up off the floor. "THANK!!" I said and slammed the door shut and ran to go find Shin. He was in the upstairs TV room. "Shin…" I mumbled upon entering. "Hmm?" was his reply, refusing to turn his gaze from the TV. "Laura…?" I asked. "Nope.." he mumbled. Didn't know he was into Desperate House Wives…

I found Yu in the kitchen, fixing himself a sandwich. "Do ya know where Laura is?" I asked, trying not to burst into laughter again. "Nophe!" he said, his mouth had already devoured half of the sandwich and sprayed some crumbs, I made a mental note to have Badger clean it up later as I ran to find Luminore.

It was getting kinda late, and I still hadn't found Luminore or Laura. Sighing I decided to hang out in the attic instead of the basement for a change and write something random in my note book or draw on my hands again. I sighed, worried about Laura. Talia didn't know either; I talked to her not long ago. She said that it was probably no big deal, and that she might have gone out. Strify, Shin, Yu, and Kiro were trying to figure out where Luminore was as well. I had been running around everywhere so I was able to tell them where he wasn't. I hummed AFI as I climbed. I finally reached the attic door and opened it.

And there was Laura and Luminore, making out like there was no tomorrow. I stood there, in awe and disbelief at what was going on. I burst into laughter again, my sides aching. I first feel to my knees, then I was on my butt, then I was finally on the floor, laughing my head off.

Strify and Kiro came by and dragged me away. Talia later told me that they didn't enjoy dragging me down the stairs and into the basement where I could finish my hysterics. I couldn't blame them; 5'7 girls don't like being dragged around either…


	2. Chapter 2

Just Another Messed Up Dream

Just Another Messed Up Dream

Part 2

By

I was in the basement, watching Sponge Bob. My Little Pony was still going on, and Kiro was still watching it. I don't understand how he liked that show, especially at his age… It was just plain creepy to me. Laura came down and sat down on the other side of the couch. "It's your turn to make dinner. Plus Stirfy, Shin and Yu are complaining about their stomachs imploding." She said, looking over to me. Man it was getting hard no to laugh in this house…! "What ever, tell them either they wait or they'll find pots and pans on top their girly heads…" I mumbled, not looking away from the TV. "Your grave, they looked like a pack of wolves." Laura said, standing up. "Fend them off; I wanna finish this episode and maybe the next before I do anything." I said, sighing. "That would be like suicidal!" Laura said in a rather squeaky voice. "No it won't! You'll only be mostly dead!" I said, grinning but still not looking away from the TV screen.

I could still here My Little Pony going on upstairs as Laura left and I continued to watch Sponge Bob. Okay, Kiro officially claims "Weirdest Man In The World" award. I made a mental note to sit as far away from him at dinner.

The episode ended and switched to commercials. Sighing I grabbed the clicker and turned it off. I got up and went to the book shelf that we had down there and grabbed my favorite cook book. I go it at an antique store up in Bishop. These kinds of cook books held the best dinners for every occasion you could think of. I flipped through it in on the couch. Man I loved this couch and book…! I finally decided to make this steak dish. Mmmmm, man that sounded good… I bookmarked the page and snapped the heavy book shut. I lingered on the couch for a moment trying to remember if we had the ingredients. I was known for making things that we didn't have everything for 'cause I never checked or thought of it before hand. Nodding remembering that we had everything for it I bounced off the couch and began walking up stairs. Laura was at the top of the stairs, actually fending off the hungry wolves.

I raised my eyebrows. They looked vicious with teeth bared and their eyes screaming for blood and dinner. "Okay doggies! I'm here to save the day!" I said, prancing out and dashing into the kitchen. I barely made it. They were in shape and hot on my tail. I was not in shape at all and can barely run in socks!

I panted, clutching the cook book to my chest for dear life. I quickly began preparing everything. The beep was washed and cut, spices ready and the stove, pots, and pans ready for action. I was quick but careful. Nothing worse than rare beef and food poisoning!

Yu walked into the kitchen as I was pouring some lemonade, why does the kitchen like getting hot when you're trying to get dinner done?! "Hey, can I help you with dinner?" he said. I blinked a few times then nodded. "I actually wanna ask you something. I decided to back up a few paces to the window and near the knives for defense and an escape route. "I wanna marry Talia." he said. I was drinking my lemonade when he said that, and I spewed it out the window spraying Strify. "WHAT!?" I yelled, regaining my senses. "Never mind, I forgot." He said and left. Man this house was full of strange was and people…

Talia entered the kitchen not long after. I was busy stirring. "Hey, can I help you out with dinner?" she asked. A bit creeped out I nodded. "I wanna marry Yu." She said, looking me straight in the eye. "Oookay then, WHY?!" I commanded. "I forgot!" She gasped and ran out. Strify came in a second later. "Hey!" he said, magically already dry and in the same clothes. He was even clean! "Yo!" I replied. And he magically walked through the wall. Yea, not only strange but creepy people…

I had dinner on the table soon after my strange happenings. We all sat down. Luminore sitting beside Laura, Talia across from Yu, and just my luck I was by Kiro with Shin on the other side of me…I wondered what he did all day…

Laura randomly fell backwards in her chair, peed her pants, and burst out into laughter. "Laura, that's very rude!" Luminore huffed. "Why's that?!" she said between laughs. "Because it's manly!" he said, puffing out my chest. I chocked on my beef at those words… Then I burst out into laughter once more. Strify and Kiro dragged me away to the basement for the third time that day…


End file.
